


The Key

by mandatorily



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara always goes after what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Key

Richard and Zedd have been gone for days when Cara snaps the Rada’Han closed around Kahlan’s throat. Kahlan’s hand flies to the metal band, anger fueling her to action. She spins around, palming both her knives in one motion, sweeping her leg into Cara’s and knocking her to the ground. She’s on her instantly, sharp knife pressing deep into the base of Cara’s throat.

“I knew you’d betray me eventually, you cowardly whore. Give me the key, or forfeit your life.”

Cara reaches up, smashing her lips against Kahlan’s. “Give me what I want and it’s yours. As am I.”


End file.
